


Hades' Journal: Bad Things

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick scenes from Lore Olympus (C) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc)I add context and I limit my word count to 500. Enjoy. - Ellis
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lore Olympus





	Hades' Journal: Bad Things

Dear Journal,

I don’t know if tonight’s, or dare I say, this morning's events were a happy accident or a cruel game dreamt up by the fates. If this is Hera’s doing, she and I will have words. Tonight I have a very pink, very drunk, unplanned houseguest down the hall. Zeus’ party offered a glimpse of her and she vanished. While my hopes were initially dashed and drowned in 15-year bourbon my journey home was eventful.

_**When you came in the air went out. And every shadow filled up with doubt.** _

I had a passenger. Discovering her tucked away in the backseat of the McLaren Saloon was a pleasant shock given Minthe’s recent proclivities for quid-pro-quo. Fate’s tiny delicious, little gift for me, how lucky. However, without her story, I suppressed my more base urges and tucked her away. My dogs serve as reluctant accountability partners, holding vigil outside her door-thanks boys. When I carried her--skin so soft, lips divinely constructed for kissing; a frame so perfectly petite; with the tiniest perfect little feet--I gingerly held life itself. The few words she shared before drifting off into slumber tumble and replay in my thoughts-a siren’s song beckoning me against my better judgments. These thoughts are impure.

_**I don't know who you think you are, But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you**._

Although, gracious hospitality was provided; she is safe with me-here in the Underworld; Gods know what would have happened if she were left on her own in Olympus. They’d eat such a precious thing alive; a midnight snack; without regard or reverence to her wishes-- her needs? What would her needs be? Three o’clock, late, and while my body is exhausted, my eyes are wide awake --with thoughts that wander down the hall and to the left.

_**I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heart-sick and eyes filled up with blue.** _

I removed delicate shoes lest she gets sores from her heels, but would she really be comfortable bound up in that party dress? The dress that invited so much, yet left so little to the imagination; _she is so well-formed_. _Bah_. _Stop it!_ A beautiful fantasy that someone so fine would be interested in the likes of me-as said, money can’t buy everything. It _can_ buy ten-thousand thread count sheets, tufted mattresses that put clouds to shame, and pillows to cradle the tiniest of women in pure comfort. Yes, being the god of wealth does afford me the resources to provide comforts for sure -- of what benefit is a balance sheet of billions without a companion? Against my better assessments, I question if I am indeed insane for wanting to ensure her total comfort and protection? I don’t know Persephone--yet I want to-intimately. Happy accident or not - I confess that _this is all my fault._

_**I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you.** _

\- A.H.

**Author's Note:**

> Music video by Jace Everett performing Bad Things. (C) 2005 Sony Music Entertainment  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMPNjPpdjKU


End file.
